


Carlos to the rescue

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: 9-1-1 Lonestar, Tarlos
Genre: M/M, it’s whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: TK is being stubborn. Carlos helps.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	Carlos to the rescue

There was a lot of smoke. That’s all TK remembers. He wakes up on the ground with Judd over top of him trying to wake him up and then carrying him out of the building. The cool air felt good and he felt like he could breathe again. Judd carries him into the ambulance waiting and sets him down on the bench on the side.

“We’re good, Cap. All clear now and TK is out.” He radioed to Owen to let him know. TK was awake but looked exhausted. 

“You inhaled some smoke there, boy. How you feeling? That’s it, cough it out.”

Michelle and her crew are there getting things situated after the scene and she was preparing to check TK over. 

“I’m good now. Thanks Judd.” TK continued coughing for a minute. 

Owen and Paul ran up to the ambulance.

“TK! You alright? You scared the hell out of us.”

“I’m good dad. I’m good.”  
Owen looked him over and nodded. 

Michelle was ready now and had Judd help her get TK’s equipment off him him so he was just down to his t shirt and pants. She checked him for any injuries but he looked ok. Judd tossed him a bottle of water and he chugged it in seconds. He tried to get up but Judd and Michelle both pushed him back down to sit. 

“Not yet, TK.” Michelle took note of his breathing and took his hand and attached the O2 reader to his index finger and waited for it to beep. “Your O2 levels are down quite a bit. You need to sit with the oxygen mask for awhile.”

“No that’s ok, I’m alright. I swear. “ TK stood again but this time Owen put his hands on his chest and pushed him back down. “TK, it’s protocol. You know this. Sit.”

“Dad-“

Owen cut him off. “That’s an order.” He turned around and walked to Mateo and Marjan. 

Judd noticed TK looking like he was about to explode with anger after the death glare he just shot Owen. Michelle got the oxygen tank set up and handed the mask to TK. He took it and tossed it aside. Judd grabbed it. “Now I know you’re not disobeying a direct order from the cap.”

“I don’t need it, I’m fine. I’m not a child, I just want to go.”

“Put it on, kid, or I will.”

“Shut up.”

Judd cocked his head to the side. He reached over and put the mask on TK and waited. TK immediately reached for it to pull it off but Judd grabbed both his hands and held them still. TK fought against him but Judd held his ground. 

“Knock it off. It’s for your own good, kid. Michelle says you need it, so you need it.” 

TK couldn’t move his arms so he kicked at Judd this time. Michelle yelled at him to stop. Owen turned to see what the commotion was and saw TK struggling against Judd and walked back to the ambulance. 

“TK, what the hell?”

“He’s refusing the oxygen, cap, so I had to use force.” TK began kicking harder. Owen sighed and jumped up into the ambulance and held TK’s legs down so he couldn’t kick Judd. 

“TK, stop. Why are you acting like this?” TK continued fighting against them. 

“Let go of me! I don’t need this!”

Carlos got to the scene and got out of his car. He saw Paul, Marjan and Mateo standing there talking and approached them to get caught up on the fire at the building. 

Paul took the lead. “Got it under control, no injuries or casualties but TK passed out for a few minutes and inhaled quite a bit of smoke and is refusing treatment.” 

Carlos looked past them and to the ambulance and took off running towards it. Once he got there he took in the scene. Judd and Owen were holding TK down and he was fighting them and yelling. 

“What the hell is going on?”  
They all turned to him. Judd nodded at TK. “Your boyfriend here is being stubborn and throwing a tantrum.”

Michelle smiled at him softly. “His O2 levels are down quite a bit and he needs to sit with the oxygen mask but was refusing, so here we are.”  
Carlos shook his head in disbelief. TK was yelling for them to let him to and struggling even harder which was making it difficult for Judd to keep the mask on him. Owen gripped his legs harder. “TK, buddy, calm down.”

Carlos climbed up into the ambulance. “Judd, switch me spots?” 

Judd eyed him suspiciously but then let go of TK and stood up. Owen did the same. TK immediately tore the mask off and jumped up but Carlos’ quick hands gripped him tightly. Carlos effortlessly held him with one hand and used the other to take his handcuffs off of his belt and threw them onto TK’s wrists. He quickly sat and pulled TK onto his lap and reached up, lifting TK’s cuffed hands and connecting them on the small hook above them that was there to hold IV bags. Now TK’s hands were suspended above him so he couldn’t go anywhere. He was stuck in Carlos’ lap. TK let out a slur of curse words and tried to get away. Carlos picked up the oxygen mask and slipped it over TK’s face and wrapped his arms around him and held him, rubbing his hands up and down his chest. 

“Alright, Tiger. Calm down. Stop fighting. You lost. You’re gonna sit here now and breathe until Michelle is happy with your vital signs.”

TK growled in frustration and threw himself back against Carlos’ chest, defeated. Judd and Owen exchanged glances. 

“That was impressive. Can I hire you full time to look after my son?”

Carlos laughed. “Yes sir.”


End file.
